Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/ScrewYouDinkleberg
So, It's me, ScrewYouDinkleberg, again. I'm here to request VCROC rights. This time, I sound more serious because this app seems to be much more important than my previous app. Like before, I'm going to check the requirements. 1'')Must have been active for four months.'' This is an obstacle. I'm active since the day I joined this wiki, that means, 3 months of activity. However, you can see that I'm active every day now, and I'll keep going, there's nothing to stop me now. 2)Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles. I have right now 882 overall edits, 208 of them on articles, and 250+ archived edits. 3)Must know how to move pages. Edit > Rename, and some more optons ahead I know how to take care of. Rename pages is one of the things I do the most. 4)Must know how to rollback bad edits. I just have to press the rollback option, near the user's name. 5)Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. Spam pages: 3 day block Uninished pages/ Re-uploaded pages: Warning, and 1 day block if done again. Vandalism: 2 Weeks I know the amount of time for further occurrences, I just think it's not necessary to put all of them here. 6)Must know how to delete pages. Edit > Delete. Also, I know that I can't view deleted pages, but I'll make sure that I paste the story that might be deleted on Word or Pastebin before actually deleting it. 7)Must know how to categorize pages. I can use the shortcut from the end of the page, or press the edit button to put the right category. 8)Must be familiar with the wiki layout. I'm editing every day, and I'm doing this before getting the rollback rights, so I'm familiar with the layout. ---- Outside the requirements, I really want to have VCROC rights because I want to help the wiki to get rid of bad quality stories more easily, and do the necessary actions faster, without having to wait for someone. I believe that I'm good at editing and with VCROC rights my contributions will be more effective than now. I'm also used to help new users to understand the rules better by giving them a friendly warning on their talk page, and how to let them contribute to the wiki more efficiently, and I really want to keep editing as much as possible. Yeah, my editing levels are not high right now, but I promise I'll raise them, while I spend my time here. If you want to oppose this because of my early application, then go ahead. This might be a serious issue that I can't notice. So, that's all. See you around here. DEADLINE: August 24th, 2014 SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:05, August 17, 2014 (UTC) This guy pretty much knows what the hell he's doing; he marks stuff for review that proves to be not qualitative, gives out great critiques on an article, and is pretty much active a lot. I can't really think of any reasons why you shouldn't be a VCROC at this moment. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:10, August 17, 2014 (UTC) He's been putting in the work, he clearly has the drive. Hell, he's even beat me to marking low quality stories for deletions a number of times. He may be a couple of weeks short of the time requirement, but he makes up for it with time spent/devotion. I think it'd be a shame to not add ScrewYouDinkleberg to the VCROC(K) team. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC) It's a bit early for you to be applying for this right, but almost all of the recent user rights applications fall short of the requirements in some category. For this reason, I'm voting neutral just as I did on CassistRabbit's application. Likferd (talk) 04:28, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I feel you can be trusted with VCROC because you've been doing much more- and better- work on this site than I have, as pointed out by Likferd. With only two active VCROC, it would be great to have one who can be online every day. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 05:09, August 18, 2014 (UTC) A bit early, yes, but I don't think the time requirements are that valid anymore. One can just look at a person's contributions and see that they are doing good and consistent work. You meet these things. Also, don't worry about paste-binning deleted stories. The admins can pull that stuff up and deal with it. Mystreve (talk) 18:42, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I think that you have shown yourself to be a pretty competent editor. I do agree that it might to be too early, but you have proven that you are capable for the job. I'm thinking right now that the requirements should be lowered at an extent to cater the number of open/needed positions. Either way, you got my support. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 07:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) My main worry is that after you receive the powers, your activities as editor waver significantly. As long as you manage to keep a steady amount of work going on (I'm not saying it has to be in your actual rhythm, then a support will be good. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 20:20, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I think that everyone else has given the reasons I would give. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 20:53, August 21, 2014 (UTC)